1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety apparatus for use in freeweight barbell systems and in particular to improved weight-locking mechanisms for use therewith.
2. Prior Art
Freeweight barbell weight-lifting apparatus such as that disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,034 employ locking mechanisms to inhibit or prevent movement of the movable members which are used to secure a weight to the lifting bar. The present invention is designed to provide a more secure locking mechanism for use with the weight-securing apparatus to minimize the possibility of inadvertent unlocking and thus release of a weight secured to the lifting bar while at the same time not interferring with the ease of use of the freeweight lifting system. The prior art locking device can be overcome by force on the weight-securing mechanism. The present invention requires positive action to release the lock and such action cannot be accomplished by intentional or inadvertent movement of the member.